


Did I Wake You?

by HeyNeon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyNeon/pseuds/HeyNeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short fluffy solavellan snuggling under blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Wake You?

The elf took care not to make too much noise as he entered the tent so as not to rouse his sleeping lover. He parted the fabric of the tent as quietly as he could, revealing the sleeping Lavellan curled up in furs. The soft snore that came from her mouth made Solas chuckle.

"Hmmhh... Solas?" The Inquisitor sat up and wrapped the fur blanket around herself to sustain warmth.

"I'm sorry, emma lath- did I wake you?"

The other elf shook her head groggily, raising a free hand to push back the strands of hair on her face.

"Kinda, but it wasn't a very deep sleep anyway." She yawned rather ungracefully, a sight that would've been met with much disdain in the Orlesian court, and held out her hand to Solas. He took it and allowed himself to be yanked to her side, earning giggles from the elven woman. She threw her arms around him, as well as a blanket, and scooted herself closer to his body.

A stark contrast in temperatures. She was warm from having spent the evening snuggled up in blankets and he was cold since he spent the past few minutes setting up wards around the camp. Lavellan pressed herself even closer to Solas in an attempt to warm him up, her ear on his chest. Thump, thump, thump.

"Good night, Solas..." Her voice tapered off quietly as the elf fell back asleep.

"Sleep well, vhenan." The mage kissed her head lightly in reply before he closed his own eyes to join his love in the Fade.


End file.
